Software applications may require one or more licenses to operate. Some software applications may be deployed as a suite that includes a main application and a number of auxiliary applications, such as application-specific software modules. These suites may require that a user have a number of licenses, such as a license for the main application and a license for each of the application-specific modules.
Users, such as corporations, government agencies, educational institutions, etc., may have a number of employees/students that may regularly use the main application and may infrequently (e.g., periodically) use the application-specific modules. These users may purchase main application licenses for each employee/student; however, these users may not want to purchase application-specific module licenses for each employee/student as the costs for all of these application-specific module licenses may be prohibitive given periodic usage of the application-specific modules.
Conventional licensing arrangements for software-based applications may not provide users with desired flexibility with respect to application-specific module licenses. As a result, users may be discouraged from using software applications that require a large number of valid application-specific module licenses when employees/students may interact with the application-specific modules infrequently.